Rules Are There To Be Broken
by Kriish
Summary: A few of Fred and George's more entertaining rule breaking escapades. After all, rules are meant to be broken!
1. Reading Can Prove Dangerous

**A/N: J.K.R. owns these pranksters, not me. Just borrowing them for a laugh. Enjoi!**

**Reading Can Prove Dangerous**

"Good evening, boys," Professor Dumbledore said genially, smiling at the identically grinning adolescents seated opposite him. "To what do I owe this most pleasant visit?"

"Oh, you see, Professor, we were just passing by," said Fred in a would-be casual voice.

"And thought we'd come say hello to our favorite Headmaster," George continued just as innocently.

"Hello, then!" they both finished brightly.

Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "Thank you so much for the kind gesture, boys but, you see, I already received a note from Professor McGonagall about your… er… social visit. Something about the library books developing a few extra limbs…" he trailed away delicately.

"Well Professor," Fred began earnestly, "we saw that many people weren't showing the books the respect they rightly deserve."

"And we felt that it just wasn't fair that the books couldn't defend themselves , you see," George continued.

"So we might have given them a pair of hands and legs-"

"And maybe some teeth-"

"And perhaps made them indestructible," they finished grinning.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, trying not to laugh.

"But you do see that it was all in the best interests of the school, don't you Professor?" Fred asked anxiously.

"And we're sure the students in the Hospital Wing will be released within the week," George put in helpfully.

"Boys, pleased as I am to think that you hold books in such high regard, Professor McGonagall will be most displeased with me if I let you off… again," Dumbledore said, regretfully. "So, what do you say to rounding up all the books you both charmed and restoring them to the library?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Fred and George looked at each other gleefully.

"Without magic, of course," he added as an afterthought.

The twins' grins fell off their faces.


	2. The Fifth Hogwarts House

**A/N: I don't own nothing, folks! Everything belongs to the great JKR! Well, here goes…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth Hogwarts House<strong>

Professor Dumbledore entered his candle-lit office, carrying the  
>patched and frayed Sorting Hat and humming a little tune to himself.<br>He placed the Hat on its shelf, occupied his chair behind the circular  
>table and peered over his half-moon glasses at the troublemakers sat<br>opposite him.

''Good evening, boys,'' said Dumbledore quite cheerfully. ''I trust  
>you are well?''<p>

''Never better, Sir!'' said Fred, grinning back at him.

''Care for a lemon drop, Professor?'' George put in innocently,  
>offering him the sweet dish on the table.<p>

Dumbledore chucked. ''Thank you, Mr. Weasley but the feast was  
>quite filling. In fact, I must insist you sample the delightful lemon<br>pie when you visit the kitchens later today,'' Dumbledore said, his  
>eyes twinkling.<p>

''Now, as I gather, Professor Snape found you both in the Entrance  
>Hall, trying to install a House points hourglass filled with...''<p>

''Lemon drops,'' the twins finished for him nodding.

''Any reason that you found the current House system inadequate?''  
>Dumbledore asked amused.<p>

''You see, Sir, we felt the current houses don't account for all  
>the personality traits,'' Fred began seriously.<p>

''Bravery, chivalry, cunning, ambition, loyalty and intelligence is  
>all well and good, Sir but does it describe everyone?'' George<br>continued passionately.

''So we reckoned, why not create a House for parnksters like us!''

''Courage and resourcefulness with cunning and hard work-''

''If you possess all these with a dollop of mischievousness-''

''Then with Messrs. Weasleys you belong, in the Marauders' new  
>House!'' the twins finished, grinning up at the Sorting Hat. ''At<br>least, that's how the Hat put it.''

''And the lemon drops points' recorder?'' Dumbledore enquired, curious.

'' Well, you're the only Professor here who appreciates our pranks,  
>Sir and we respect you for that,'' Fred said earnestly.<p>

''So we thought, what better way to immortalise Hogwarts' greatest  
>Headmaster than to give him a place on the House Points System!''<br>George finished grinning.

Dumbledore looked quite speechless for a moment.

''I'm very touched that you think so highly of this frail old man,  
>boys,'' he said softly. ''However, Professor Snape, especially, will<br>be most displeased if I let this go unpunished.

''So, what do you both say to an essay enumerating the  
>qualities of all the Houses and conducting a lecture in the Great Hall on<br>why there are only four? Say, breakfast next Monday?'' he finished  
>smiling.<p>

The twins nodded grinning.


	3. Pink is all the Rage

**A/N: I don't own nothing, folks! Everything belongs to the great JKR! Well, here goes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink is all the Rage<strong>

''Do you think it was worth it, Fred?'' eleven-year-old George asked  
>his twin, as they sat sorting rotten flobberworms from good ones.<br>Without gloves, of course.

''When you think about it...'' Fred replied sighing.

It was the first Potions lesson of the year for the Gryffindor  
>first years and they were all inordinately nervous. The Potions Master<br>and Slytherin Head of House, Professor Severus Snape had a nasty  
>reputation for favoring students of his own House and tormenting<br>Gryffindors, in particular. Fred and George Weasley, though, saw this  
>as an opportunity and were plotting how best to prank their unfair<br>Professor.

''We could spike his tea with the Babbling Concoction, Fred said,  
>as they were walking towards the dungeons.<br>''Nah, he'd spot it at once,'' said George dismissively.

Fred frowned. ''We've got to learn some charms,'' he said  
>thoughtfully, ''we can't rely on potions forever.''<p>

''Its very limiting,'' his twin agreed nodding.

They carried on plotting until they reached the classroom and were  
>let in by their greasy haired, hook-nosed Potions Professor, who was<br>wearing black robes and a scowl fit to scare a boggart.

''Silence!'' he hissed quietly, as soon as they'd settled down, and  
>silence fell as though they'd all been struck dumb. ''Now, Potions is<br>among the most exacting and exhilarating magic known to wizard-kind.  
>It can pull you from the brink of death or put an enemy to<br>irreversible sleep,'' he continued in a deadly whisper. ''However, it  
>can be quite dangerous in the hands of morons and, as I prefer my<br>classroom in its present state, I will not tolerate the slightest  
>inattention in my class.'' He looked at all the students in turn and<br>saw that the Weasleys were snickering among themselves, not paying the  
>slightest attention to him.<p>

''Weasley!'' he barked at one of them. ''In which potion is  
>fluxweed generally used?''<p>

Fred, having concocted various potions for their pranks, knew that it  
>was an essential ingredient to Polyjuice. He also knew that it was a<br>sixth-year potion and decided to have a bit of fun.

''Aren't you supposed to know that Professor?'' he asked in a  
>confused voice and the Gryffindors all snorted, trying to hide their<br>amusement.

''10 points from Gryffindor!'' Snape snapped. ''And don't you dare  
>cheek me again, Weasley!''<p>

The lecture went downhill from there with Snape looming over them  
>every two minutes with snide comments and the Slytherins waving at<br>them from across the classroom.

''You know, Fred,'' said George grumpily, as they made their way to  
>Transfiguration, ''we simply cannot let this go without retaliation.''<p>

''I was thinking the same, brother mine,'' Fred replied grinning  
>deviously. ''Tell me, are you averse to using muggle hair dye?''<p>

The matching grin on George's face was answer enough; the deed was  
>done that night.<p>

An unearthly shriek disturbed the peace the next morning as  
>students were enjoying breakfast. Snape burst into the Great Hall, his<br>hair dripping wet and shockingly pink. The students burst into  
>laughter at the sight and even some of the professors were hard<br>pressed to conceal their amusement.

''Weasleys! Detention!'' he shrieked, his sallow face rivaling his  
>new hair-do.<p>

''Severus, be reasonable'' said Professor Dumbledore calmly, though  
>his beard twitched, ''you can't hand out punishments on mere<br>accusations.''

''Don't bother, Professor,'' said Fred standing up.

'' We wish to take full credit for this one,'' George concluded,  
>grinning up at his Headmaster.<p>

Snape seethed as the twins bowed to a standing ovation from most of  
>the students.<p>

''Weasleys! Stop talking and get back to those flobberworms!''  
>Snape barked, his expression dangerous, though the effect was somewhat<br>ruined by the glossy, pink hair that now framed his face.

''Totally worth it!''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dunno whether I should have ended it in the Great Hall. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	4. Ooh, shiny!

**A/N: J.K.R. owns these pranksters, not me. Just borrowing them for a laugh.**

**This is inspired from a chapter in author Stars and Stripes's humorous fic 'Detention Please'. Check it out, its one of the best out there. Enjoi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, shiny!<strong>

Fred and George surveyed the wrecked Trophy Room and groaned. All  
>the trophies had been cleared but the damage was extensive. And they<br>were expected to clear it up. Without Magic.

''Quit groaning and get to work, you menaces!'' Filch snarled.  
>''And you'll be doing the dungeons next, if you don't tell me where<br>the other monsters are,'' he finished, smiling nastily.

Fred and George caught each others' eyes and couldn't help grinning.

It was mid-afternoon on a Sunday morning and the Weasley twins were tired.

''I'm pooped, George,'' Fred said yawning. ''People just don't  
>appreciate the effort that goes into our pranks.''<p>

''And after all the overtime we've put in to keep our dear  
>Headmistress entertained, I'm ready to take a break,'' George said,<br>smirking briefly at the thought of Umbridge's reaction to all their  
>pranks.<p>

''Agreed. I say we take a break over Easter,'' said Fred while George nodded.

''But, in the meantime, we've got a week's worth of pranks to pull!''

Fred was looking thoughtfully outside the window when he saw Hagrid  
>by his garden, digging energetically.<p>

''George,'' he said slowly, ''aren't the fourth years due to study  
>nifflers pretty soon?''<p>

''Yeah,'' George began confused, ''why do you,'' he caught the  
>predatory look in his brother's eyes, ''ask?'' he finished, grinning<br>wickedly.

That evening, after dinner, they crept down to the makeshift  
>padlock near Hagrid's hut; a number of holes in the ground indicated<br>the nifflers' habitat. They started luring the excitable creatures  
>with their gold wrist-watches, freezing them as they came out. They<br>collected five of the treasure hunters and made a quick getaway.

''I don't fancy letting one loose in McGonagall's office,'' said  
>Fred, numbering the nifflers he'd caught.<p>

''Nor Flitwick's,'' said George nodding.

In the end, they decided to release the nifflers numbered 2, 3 and  
>5 in Umbridge's office, the Trophy Room and the dungeons, respectively,<br>retaining nos. 1 and 4 for future use.

The first hint the Hogwarts populace received that something was  
>amiss was at breakfast, when an inhuman shriek rent the air. Professor<br>Umbridge barged into the Great Hall, breathing heavily; half her rings  
>and jewelry were missing, her eyes were bulging and she was muttering<br>incoherently. The students and staff alike stared in shock.

''Detention!'' she shrieked, as she spotted the twins doubled over  
>in uncontrollable laughter. "Detention for a month!''<p>

Umbridge and Filch spent the entire morning prowling the hallways,  
>rounding up the nifflers as they systematically stripped the castle of<br>glittering items. Filch spent even longer searching for niffler nos. 2  
>and 4, muttering under his breath about 'unnatural freaks'.<p> 


End file.
